


Just Grab My Ass

by justthehiddles



Series: March Magnus 2021 [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Always, Clubbing, Drug Dealing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Law Enforcement, Mutual Pining, Undercover, magnus gets flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Magnus is consummate professional until a case requires you and him to go to a club.  And he has failed to mention his enormous crush on you. Well that complicates things.
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Series: March Magnus 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Just Grab My Ass

“Kurt, please, send someone else on this job.” Magnus begged. His pale skin covered with a thin layer of sweat. “I’ll do all your paperwork for a month. Answer the phone without complaining. Just please send someone else.”

Kurt stared at Magnus with a furrowed brow. “I thought you would love this assignment. A young guy like you at a club with…” Kurt’s eyes darted over towards where you were standing, laughing at something Svedberg said. “Does she know?”

Magnus blushed a deep shade of pink. “No, and if you tell her, Kurt—”

Wallander held up his hands. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Magnus’s shoulders relaxed and sighed deeply. “Great, so I will tell her that you are sending—”

“Oh you are still going on this assignment.”

“But—”

“You are the senior officer on this case and your schoolboy crush on your partner is not a good enough reason to pull you off of it.” Kurt slapped Magnus’s shoulder hard. “I suggest you pull yourself together and if that doesn’t work, try a cold shower.”

Magnus scowled at Kurt. “Not helpful.”

—

You tugged at your skirt and top one more time before slamming your locker shut and heading out to meet Magnus to go to the club where the buy was going to happen.

“Are you ready to go?” you asked, leaning against the doorway to the men’s locker room.

“I’m not coming out!” Magnus yelled. “I look ridiculous.”

“I’m sure you look fine. If it makes you feel better, I look ridiculous as well.”

You overheard Magnus slam his locker shut, and his shoes dragging on the floor. He stepped out and the first word that came to your mind was not “ridiculous”.

Magnus kept fidgeting with his shirt, the four buttons at the top undone, revealing a swath of skin and chest hair. You licked your lips as your eyes lingered.

“Say something, please.” Magnus coaxed.

You blinked back to whatever place you were and stared at him. “I think you look nice.” Drop dead gorgeous was more like it. Stunningly handsome. A god among men. You could go on but Magnus was still staring at you.

“Just nice?” His stomach dropped. He put a lot of effort into this ridiculous getup hoping to impress you. His efforts were naught.

You shoved his shoulder. “Better than nice, Magnus. Really nice.” you giggled, leaning against him. “Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“I’m not going.” He turned away.

You grabbed his arm. “Come on, Magnus. Do you really want to explain to Kurt that we didn’t arrest this scumbag because you were self-conscious about eyeliner?” You smirked at him. “Besides, it really brings out the blue in your eyes.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes! Now let’s get going.” You shoved him towards the door.

—

The music was some horrid EDM nightmare that would have your ears ringing for weeks. The lights flashed too bright and the air smelled of smoke that was not entirely cigarettes. You were too old for this shit.

“I think we need to dance.” You leaned in close to Magnus’s ear.

You couldn’t tell, but he blushed as your lips brushed against his ear.

“That is not necessary. We can see him just fine from here.” He uncrossed his arms to point at the sliver of their suspect’s right arm.

“Oh yeah, that right elbow is very incriminating.” You pulled him away from the wall where he had planted himself after grabbing a beer from the bar. “Come on, we have to actually see him hand off the parcel.”

With much reluctance, you got Magnus onto the floor. You wrapped your arms around his neck, while he flailed his arms in the air for five or ten seconds before hanging at his sides. Magnus didn’t know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but that would be entirely unprofessional and most likely earn him a slap across the face.

“Magnus!” you hissed. “Do something with your arms!”

He furrowed his brow at you. “Like what?”

“Something! We are supposed to look like a couple.” You swayed your hips to the music.

Magnus grows more and more flustered. First, he reached for your shoulders and then your hips before dropping them to his sides again.

“Magnus, I SWEAR TO GOD, put your hands on your ass or I am kneeing you in the groin!” you hissed at him through gritted teeth while grabbing his hands and placing them squarely on each ass cheek.

Magnus immediately stiffened when you did so. “I… I…” he stuttered.

You pressed against Magnus. “Magnus, you are the worst liar in the world. I know you have a crush on me.” Your fingers reached up to tangle in his blond curls. “I feel the same, so why don’t we take advantage of this assignment,” You slipped your hands down his torso, you can tell he is fit underneath those baggy clothes. “and feel each other out?”

You spun in place and ground against his crotch. Magnus’s hands gripped your hips and pulled you tighter against him. “I like how you feel against me.” Magnus whispered in your ear.

His erection was evident against your backside. “I can tell. Later.” You pointed at the suspect, who was talking to another man and handing him a large envelope.

The two of you sprung into action, Magnus drawing his gun and you boxing the two men.

“Ystad Police!” you yelled as the music cut off and the house lights came on.

Your suspect’s face dropped. “It’s not what it looks like!”

Magnus snatched the envelope and dumped it out on the nearby table. Several spindles of a white crystalline substance. “Really because it looks like you are giving this man a bunch of drugs.” The other man moved to run, but you stopped him. “Packaged for sale.”

You handcuffed the two men and led them outside where a patrol car waited outside to take them to the station. Magnus put his arms around your bare shoulders, shielding them from the cool night air.

“Good job.” he commented.

“You too. I imagine there will be quite a bit of paperwork.”

Magnus groaned. “Yes.”

“And the processing…” You turned around to face them. “I imagine they will need to be interviewed.” Your lips curled into a smile as you watched Magnus’s face fall.

“Yeah…”

You trailed your fingers up and down the exposed skin of his chest. “I imagine that if we got delayed in traffic, Kurt would have to get started.”

“Yeah… wait what?” He stared down at you.

“I’m saying let’s get in the car and get lost for a while. Finish what we started on that dance floor. Unless, of course…”

“No!” Magnus ran his hands through his hair. “I agree, I’ll… get… get… the car.” He held his hands. “Wait right there.”

You giggled as you watched run off to where he parked the car, running into two different people on the way. You hoped he didn’t crash the car before getting back to your apartment.


End file.
